<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AUTHOR UPDATE and news ! by villanevehaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220291">AUTHOR UPDATE and news !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanevehaus/pseuds/villanevehaus'>villanevehaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostbusters (2016), Orphan Black (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Not a new work, author update!, sorry for any hurried check ins, wanted to give any readers a chance to see where im at beyond fucking 2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanevehaus/pseuds/villanevehaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author update about Cold Sweats and Couches, Give Your Sisters All My Love, and You Are Not Your Wounds... and potential futures!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus, Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335765">Cold Sweats and Couches</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanevehaus/pseuds/villanevehaus">villanevehaus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helllllooooo !!! It's been too long, huh? Let's see where we're at.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know, I know, if you follow me as an author and saw the notification and rushed here thinking it was a new work, I am sorry to have led you on! But I think this might be an even nicer surprise, one which <strong>I'd really like feedback on! </strong>So I'm inviting you to<strong> comment here, </strong>or <strong>come find me on tumblr as <span class="u">trezbelivt</span></strong>. You can search cophinehaus as well, and there should be a link to my main on there now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I firstly want to thank each and every person reading this. If you read any of my fics, left a kudos, came and asked me questions, or even just quietly bookmarked it, from the bottom of my heart, <span class="u"><strong>thank you</strong></span>. I have never felt so immersed in fandom and community as I have when I am creating content, and to hear from so many people that they enjoyed my content!!! made my heart sing. Really, thank you!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lot of personal stuff started happening and ramping up in my life around 2013, including the death of my grandfather and mother within the same year I turned 15. On top of preexisting mental health stuff and the whole trying to graduate high school thing, I fell out of fic writing and reading in 2015 as I lost more and more interest in the things I love. I am happy to say that I am now doing the best I have ever been 6 years later, and have become renewed with life and my love for it- and that means fucking fanfiction!!! Hell yeah!! Fanfiction to me as a quiet gay kid meant seeing who I was out in the open, in a real TV show or movie, and then being able to quietly see hundreds of thousands of iterations of characters, by OTHER people like me! I know fanfiction helped me in my journey being a gay teenager, and I would like to think that my fics may have done that for others too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, I think I have some good news- <strong>I'm going to finish Cold Sweats and Couches, <span class="u">and</span> You Are Not Your Wounds.</strong> It's the summer, which means I'm not in school (oh, I did graduate high school, with honors, then did 3 years in an advanced art program, also honors, and now go to my dream school!!! 15 year old me made it y'all!!!) but this current pandemic of it all means I also can't get a job, so I will return to my passions. For <strong>Give Your Sisters All My Love</strong> I am toying with the idea of writing a follow up from Cosima's perspective, and actually have a draft, but I'd like to focus on the larger works before that. I'm also very into the idea of writing a longform <strong>Killing Eve fic</strong> because, how could I not, c'mon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have had the CSAC story outline sitting in google docs for literal years, as well as most of YANYW which will not take any time to get down. But this is where we run into where I'd like your feedback!! I am thinking about <strong>editing and re-uploading CSAC</strong> since I would like to think that my writing style has changed and improved since I was 16/17 (uh yeah, i sure hope it does). I would not be changing any major elements of plot or the story itself, moreso re-updating grammar, edits, prose and expanding on my favourite parts of the writing, while cutting some minor stuff. I'd like to think that this would be a good way for me to keep a consistent tone and voice through a story that I wrote half when I was a tennager and the rest when I was 21. I'm very proud of what I wrote but I was also, like 17, so. I hope to be working on this concurrently with the next chapters I have planned and outlined so that they could flow well together, and so that all of you very patient readers can actually see the end of these stories!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>So my question for you!</strong> Would you like to see the chapters in the original CSAC replaced and updated? Or should I leave this one behind for posterity's sake and start anew with the updated chapters? Some weird combo of both? <strong>PLEASE</strong> let me know, I write for those who read it! I think I am leaning towards replacing the chapters, and maybe re-publishing the original.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Forever yours,</p>
<p>cophinehaus</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ok I decided!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi again!</p><p> </p><p>So I've refurbished 3 chapters so far, and I think I'll hope to finish the rest of them within the coming days. It's really feeling amazing to hear all this positive feedback, it's getting me back on my writing groove!</p><p> </p><p>My working plan for right now is that I will continue to refurbish the chapters, and once that is done at least a handful more chapters I'll revisit the drafts for chapters 16 and 17 that have been collecting dust.</p><p> </p><p>Once the published chapters are all refurbished, I'm going to go in and replace the old chapters with the updated ones. The old chapters I will give minor edits (like punctuation and misspellings, ugh) and then re-upload as a 'new work' titled something like CSAC Original and the new as CSAC Reborn. From there, I'll post all new chapters under the Reborn, and make a note in the Original about why there's two of this fic and only one of them goes beyond chapter 15.</p><p> </p><p>Again, thank you <em>endlessly</em> for all the comments I've gotten just overnight! If I ever needed any reassurance that my writing reaches people, I've gotten a healthy dose :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feel free to reach me on tumblr as trezbelivt !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. getting close!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey again, whoever reads these!</p><p>I've gotten to chapter 10 with refurbs and have decided to retool chapters 11-15 a bit. I'm adding a handful of new scenes as well as moving sections around so they flow better together. This will see some shifting in the chapters as I add them so I think I'll likely do all of that at once and edit the new chapter songs/names at that time too. I'm in the middle of the 'new' ch 12 right now and I'm aiming to be done with the 'old' parts of the story by the end of this week (!!!!).</p><p>I'm honestly really proud of the writing and editing I've been doing from chapters 9 onwards (I'm proud of all of it! just especially so of these) so I'd really appreciate if you're here from like, 2015 going back and giving the new stuff a read once it's out! The word count of the "new" fic doc is almost as long as the "old" one despite still being three chapters behind, so there's a lot of fun new stuff in there... including a new NSFW chapter as well ;)</p><p>We're getting super close to a brand new chapter! I've got a draft for chapter 16 as well as enough general story plans for at least another after that.</p><p>I really love all the feedback also! I am still amazed people have been waiting for me to finish this and every time I get a comment on it I feel super proud of my teen self for making something so cool.</p><p>Thanks for reading, back to editing!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. July 17th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TLDR : i suddenly have to move in under 2 weeks. no updates until after that's done :(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey!</p><p> </p><p>So... guess who is moving home in less than 2 weeks rather than at the end of August?</p><p> </p><p>:(</p><p> </p><p>I've been writing and editing CSAC (and killing eve because I have gay brainrot) but the reality is that I need to vacate the premises here by the end of the month or sooner.</p><p> </p><p>I live in Toronto (where CSAC is set!) which is Canada's largest city, and it was more impacted than anywhere else by the whole pandemic of it all. I live smack dab right downtown where it's most dense with people, in an apartment where I don't know a single other person nearby- anyone I know from school lives elsewhere. The second I walk outside my building there are throngs of people.</p><p>When my uni shut down in March I bounced between two cities that have family in away from my place. I only recently returned (like, days-recent) when more sensible guidelines for public safety were announced here. I was planning on vibing here for a while, but now that my uni has announced that none of my courses will be offered in person on campus, it doesn't make sense for me to be here at all.</p><p> </p><p>I know this is probably way more of my personal life than you anticipated reading but that's straight up just what's happening! so!</p><p> </p><p>I have somewhere to land and take all my shit which I'm stupid thankful for but I think this means there won't be any updates until August. Once I've moved and settled and finished all this nonsense with booking trucks and storage and moving elevators etc. I'll be able to have more than 20 minutes to myself to dedicate to writing. </p><p> </p><p>CSAC readers, I thank you <em>endlessly</em> for your patience in waiting just a little bit longer. All I want to do is give this story the end that I've nursed for years and desperately want to share with you but life finds a way to be homophobic.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for bearing with me in this journey, see you on the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ps I will still be on tumblr (see: gay brainrot) so feel free to say hey or yell at me or send me pictures of frogs @/villanevehaus</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love everyone who read anything I wrote, the feedback I got was truly incredible and inspiring. Please come find me and tell me what you think, or drop a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>